Le Taré
by ChocolatePeanut
Summary: John était la seule personne capable de rendre cette insulte tant entendue, insupportable.


Ceci est ma toute première fiction alors je ne demande pas forcément de l'indulgence mais je serait ravie d'avoir des avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, pour me donner un avis du ressenti par rapport à mon histoire et à mon style d'écriture :)  
Je commence par un OS assez triste mais si ça plaît je pourrais me lancer dans des histoires plus longues et moins.. Déprimantes ? ^^  
Le ton de l'histoire est volontairement monocorde pour cette fois, je trouve que ça allait bien avec l'humeur de l'histoire :)  
Bon je crois que tout est dis, bonne lecture ;)

Une balle.  
Il avait suffit d'une petite balle de plomb pour foutre en l'air la vie de Sherlock. Une balle qu'il n'avait même pas prise.

Mais il aurait dût, ç'aurait du être lui, c'était lui qu'il visait, Moriarty.

_Sherlock avait compris bien sûr, il avait compris depuis longtemps que Moriarty l'attendrai dans cet immeuble en construction.  
Lui et son sens du spectacle. Du dernier étage de ce squelette encore de ferraille et de béton la vue était imprenable. La lune argentée, les étoiles, les lumières et sons de la ville loin au dessous d'eux. C'était presque un rendez-vous comme John en avait des dizaines avec ces conquêtes. Les snipers et la folie malsaine en plus. Et bien sûr Moriarty et son foutu Westwood sur mesure._

Comme d'habitude Sherlock avait éloigné John. Il ne savait pas exactement lui-même si c'était pour le protéger ou pour jouir de l'occasion de ne laisser parler que son génie et le partager avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas besoin de traduction. Il était un sociopathe après tout. Mais Moriarty n'éloignait jamais John. Comme pendant The Great Game, Moriarty avait voulu John présent et s'en était assuré de manière un peu.. brusque. Pas de ceinture d'explosifs cette fois. Juste un enlèvement en bonne et due forme.

Seul l'unique criminel consultant du monde avait parlé. Une seule phrase.

_« Je te brûlerai Sherlock, ceci n'est qu'une petite expérience. »  
_

_Et sortant une arme de sa veste parfaitement coupée il avait tiré en direction du détective._

Ledit détective s'était surpassé, il n'avait mis qu'une seconde à comprendre la nature de l'expérience. Le temps que John avait mis à se jeter sur lui.  
Ingénieux. S'ennuyant sûrement de nouveaux rebondissements, Moriarty avait voulu comprendre et tester la nature de la relation des deux colocataires. Si John avait été prêt à se sacrifier à la piscine, le serait-il toujours devant un danger plus présent, plus urgent ? Quelle que soit la réponse à cette question, les conséquences seraient sûrement distrayantes

Sherlock revint un instant au moment présent, le temps d'ouvrir ce coffret auquel il n'avait plus touché depuis des années. Il admira un instant l'éclat de la bouteille et celui, plus discret, plus macabre, de l'aiguille. Il empêcha les souvenirs de ses anciens déboires, longtemps enfermés , de remonter à la surface.

_Quand John s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, les médecins avaient tenu à longuement le prévenir :_

_« La balle a frôlé le cerveau …. parties liées à la mémoire endommagées... risque d'amnésie... trouble de la personnalité….. y aller doucement... ne pas le brusquer »_

Mais John s'était souvenu. De ses parents, Harry et son alcoolisme, Clara sa compagne récemment retrouvée, l'Afghanistan, la guerre, le syndrome post-traumatique.. Il s'était même souvenu de l'hôpital, son nouveau travail, et bien sûr de Mary, la jolie nounou qu'il avait soigné la semaine dernière et avec qui il flirtait depuis.

Mais rien sur Sherlock. Ni Lestrade, Donovan, Anderson, Molly, Mycroft. Moriarty et même Mrs Hudson avaient échappé à sa mémoire. Plus de 221B Baker Street, plus de piscine faiblement éclairée, plus d'enquêtes, plus rien.

Alors le détective avait tenté, à coup de persuasion, de références à leurs aventures passées, à coups de cris et d'injures à tous le Dieux possibles, de le ramener. Il avait essayé de lui faire lire son propre blog mais celui-ci avait disparu, Moriarty ayant le sens non seulement du spectacle mais aussi du détail. Le détective avait été contraint de demander de l'aide au Gouvernement Britannique en personne. Celui-ci avait été impuissant.  
C'est en sortant de la chambre que Sherlock avait compris que Son John ( car c'est ce qu'il était, indéniablement ) n'était plus.

_Il avait entendu la voix de la fille d'abord, la nounou : _

_« - C'était quoi ces cris ?_

_Puis, celle de John, plus grave, assénant le coup de grâce : _

_- Je sais pas, un taré qui essaie de me convaincre qu'on se connaît » _

John était la seule personne capable de rendre cette insulte tant entendue, insupportable.

_Le taré_

Sherlock, au fil des années, avait fait de l'action de remplir l'aiguille de sa dose d'héroïne, un geste mécanique, comme la marche ou le vélo, pas besoin de réfléchir. Il pouvait se concentrer sur la douleur dans sa poitrine et la voix dans sa tête qui l'empêchaient de respirer et qui bientôt allaient disparaître

_Le taré_

La sensation familière de la brûlure dans ses veines lui fit un bien fou. Mais Sherlock savait bien que ce n'était que temporaire. Dans 4 ou 5 heures il reviendrait à lui et la douleur par la même occasion. Et _Son John_ sera toujours mort, la voix du John Watson restant, toujours présente, toujours mortelle

_Le taré_

__Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois, laissez une review pour me donner votre avis, toute critique est bonne à prendre :)  
Merci d'avoir lu ! :D


End file.
